random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gray Pea Shooter
Welcome Hey Gray Pea Shooter, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:Gray Pea Shooter, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:17, July 18, 2011 Thanks! (P.S., I like PvZ too!) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) If i posted a stuiped photo sorry. War....? I think we should go into a war against SonicandKnuckles with our characters.Do you think that's a good idea? Kh2cool 14:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) go to the WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you are sick of pokemon and whant something new for once don't be sad Don't be sad you can make the page if you want.I will let you. Kh2cool 17:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Kh2cool 21:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHH abort mission! Re: Him Yeah he did that to me too. Paul Bunyans! Where the food is good! But not too good, eh? 23:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay I will just only be on at night or noon. Kh2cool 14:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually He is not my brother just my friend for wiki okay? Kh2cool 12:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cheese Turbo Furbo 16:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Want to join chat? Turbo Furbo 16:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for leaving I want to explore wiki and Kh is helping me Turbo Furbo 16:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! It's fixed. By the way, when leaving a message on someones talk page, put four "~" to leave a signature. Everything's Better With Perry 01:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS HILARITY! Everything's Better With Perry 02:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Then watch it on Dorkly: http://www.dorkly.com/embed/12656/the-fantastic-mr-star-fox ??? Yo, what was with the chat thing? Is something wrong? (I'm not angry, just explain please...) Everything's Better With Perry 21:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) In Response to your message.... Yes, yes you may call me ACF01 (or Awesome, or just ACF) Thank ya! ACF01 Say hello anytime! :) 21:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh... can you still talk to people? Try using a different web browser. Everything's Better With Perry 21:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kevin! Hey Kevin it's me E-squirrel from Conker wiki!E-squirrel 02:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) justin bieber is stupid well duh darn it wut? You kickbanned me from chat! Just wondering We were just wondering want to go to IRC chat right now? Please. Kh2cool 00:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What i meant What i meant was this chat http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=random-ness&uio=Mj10cnVlJjQ9dHJ1ZSY5PXRydWUmMTE9MTEz7f because chat does not work for some of us.And that's were we all are. Kh2cool 00:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Glee Rocks Can you please stop being so harsh the that user? Thanks. Everything's Better With Perry 00:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you please not be such a bully? Glee Rocks! (Talk To Me, No, You Better Not Actually) Sorry if Glee Rocks is making you feel guilty or hurt your feelings or something. Kh2cool 01:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I made the Wile E. Coyote page more random. Its kind of gross but it works. no, im your long lost cousin from the north pole :P ya, im the freaking PEASHOOTER KING! ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 01:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) dat photo of christmas link 'n zelda,n midna is aweshum! Toto Blue 19:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ponies Never seen ponies eh? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 22:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Icon Help Can you go on MS paint and copy and paste then save these two pictures,I would myself but I don't have MS paint on my laptop,And my old computer crashed.Oh and the pictures need to be on one hole picture not seperate. Here are the two pictures. Munks-alvin.gif|On the Left toy story xmas.jpg|Right Thanks you - Kh2cool 01:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks can you send it to this wiki? Kh2cool 01:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Upload it. Kh2cool 01:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,but I wanted the Alvin and Toy Story picture together not seperatly,I didn't want them to be uploaded on two different images,I wanted them to be the same image. Kh2cool 02:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) there is no reply button number 1Toto Blue 22:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) creeperpedia new wiki created by me please edit about minecraft Toto Blue 15:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUP THNX FOR THE PIC I'm Just Wondering Before I Join TF2, But.... Is there any way to turn off the blood and gore in the game? Can you please respond? Kthx! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 19:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's okay! I was just wondering since I have a little sister, and knowing Valve and seeing what what they went with Half-Life and Left 4 Dead, I was just curious. Thanks! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 00:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=random-ness&uio=Mj10cnVlJjQ9dHJ1ZSY5PXRydWUmMTE9MTEz7f Go here since chat gat messed up. Thanks! Redsox1099 (FUS DO DAH!!!!!) 00:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Gray Pea Shooter! The Awesome User Ever! 06:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) happy B-day mah bro your the bomb * HAPPY * B- * DAY * ~ pussinboots898 ~ (blacksheep) HAPPPY.... BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :P from your long lost cousin from the north pole, Chanieman! :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Maxwell the 00:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I just added you. I tried thinking of something you obsess that I haven't added for anything else. I was going to put the kids to bed, and then I got on the roof. And that's what happened. 00:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) About the Prowler.... I want it to be called the S.S Cartoonie. Thanks, A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 00:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The Bunker was created on January 26th, 2012, according to the page's history. Your welcome, BTW. A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 21:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just askin.... But, what TF2 server do you usually go on? Dr. Pepper (I mean, what is it?) (Is it cola or root beer?) 20:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I sent you a Steam friend request. =Ownership Template= Type to get your ownership template TF2 kill generator http://www.mzzt.net/tf2/ Fluttershy Scootaloo Pinkie 01:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Congrats congratulations for making the 100,000th edit. you just got lucky. :) Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?'']] 18:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The War Yes, we REALLY should. By the way, I didn't report this wiki, for your information :P. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 12:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUU I'M ALLERGIC TO PURPLE BANANAS. lul Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 12:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Is Princess Cadence evil? You know....I have no idea....She MIGHT be... A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 21:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...But like I said, she MIGHT be evil. Unless the "dark secret" that episode info for the Season 2 Finale, Part 2 was talking about some other thing.... A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 22:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't think of any dark secrets she could have, but I agree with the gem stealing thing....But I'm not sure on the Cupcakes thing. Cupcakes isn't canon.....A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 20:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it alright with your parents to play DOTA 2? Cartman Phineas Katniss It's mah world! DON'T SCREW IT UP! 22:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ) I found some cool Valve stuff and I think you'll love it cuz you love Valve. Here you go =) Re:ROBLOX Nah, mainly just EXPLOITING it. Oh no. I have transformed into a foot 00:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC)